


God's Man

by alastina



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Everyone/Spartacus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 旧文。大家都喜欢在做爱的时候谈论他们的领袖。





	God's Man

“你知道第一次看到Spartacus的时候我在想什么吗？”Nasir喘息着用双腿缠住Agron的腰，脸上是只有当他兴奋难耐和杀意充脑的时候才会显现出来的神色。

“所有人都看得出来你想要杀了他，”Agron回以笑容，然后猛地提起对方的大腿拉到自己的肩膀上，“你觉得当我的家伙在你的身体里的时候，谈论别的男人是件很礼貌的事情吗？”

精悍的叙利亚男孩毫不介意地挺动着腰肢迎合着对方的抽动，呲出他雪白的牙齿：“那时我思索为什么你们会对那样的人言听计从，我所想的就是让那张救世主的脸摔进泥泞和尘土里，从后面把他操到再也吐不出那些自由解放的大道理——”

Agron一下子瞪大了眼睛。

“哇哦，你这个小家伙确实够劲儿，”赞赏地打量着Nasir狡黠的表情，Agron不由得哈哈大笑起来，“在我第一次遇见他的那会儿，我和你想的差不多。不过相信我，就算他是个奴隶的时候，也没有几个人能活着操到他。”

Nasir的眸子因为兴致昂扬而闪闪发亮，他抓住Agron的手臂把两个人一起翻过去，接着飞快地跨坐到对方的身上，居高临下地俯视着他的日耳曼情人。

“但是谁会不想要他？我曾经看到过Spartacus和Crixus在一起，”男孩在对方再次进入自己的时候发出快乐的喟叹，“我很惊讶Spartacus是奉献的那一方。”

Agron发出烦恼的咕哝声：“Spartacus确实从来不知道羞耻，或许因为神不需要羞耻。他像个神一样战斗，也会像个神一样做爱，而且我猜他大概有那种力量，搞得人把屌插进他的屁股里的时候都得战战兢兢的。”

Nasir被他逗得笑个不停，连肩膀都颤抖了起来，但很快笑声便混杂在急促的低喘中变得含糊不清。

“你的意思是他让他的部下们享用他的身体？像是……把自己赏赐给最忠诚勇敢的战士，让他们用欲望膜拜他的肉体？”叙利亚男孩撑住身下人的胸膛，像驾驭一匹烈马那般狂野而迅速地上下晃动着臀部，“嗯……有朝一日，我乐于品尝。”

Agron的手指死死地陷在对方臀部的肌肉里，意识控制不住地随着对方唇间吐出的邪恶幻想而飘远：如果让那可恶的高卢人独占他们的领导者，简直太令人愤懑难平了，他们都是兄弟会的一员，他当然有资格要求平等的权利！听从部下的心声，满足他们的要求，这是色雷斯人身为领袖的责任。当然，他的日耳曼兄弟们，还有他可爱的Nasir一个都不能被冷落……

“可不要告诉我你没有在想象——那个情景……”Nasir像是知道对方在考虑什么似的，他的眉眼愉悦地弯起，幼狼一般的尖牙从丰润的唇间冒了出来。

Agron瞬间血脉贲张，他忍不住探身吻住对方的双唇，接着配合情人的动作向上顶弄，那个温暖紧致的身体热情地欢迎着他的入侵，日耳曼战士在快感中头晕目眩地深吸着气，圆滑的指甲在对方的皮肤上掐出一片青紫的淤痕——

“哦！该死的叙利亚人！”

**

“你简直不可理喻。”

“嗯。”Gannicus不置可否地应了一声，他深金色的长发被汗水打得湿淋淋的、现在正被攥在Oenomaus强壮的大手之间。

他的右边脸颊被粗砺的石墙磨得发痛，特别是颧骨的部分，在今晚第一次撞在墙上的时候那里的皮肤就被蹭破了。

Oenomaus粗长的阴茎直捣进他的后穴里，一下又一下，又深又凶狠，让Gannicus根本没有时间去适应。那种撕裂的疼痛让Gannicus想要大声咆哮、撕咬东西，他的手从墙壁和小腹之间的空隙探下去握住自己软绵绵的老二，近乎愤怒地快速撸动起来。

在他发间的手指收得更紧了一些，蛮力迫使这个曾经的卡普阿之神猛地昂起下巴，汗水从他皱紧的眉头中滑落下来。

“你要是不享受这个，为什么还要献出你自己？”Oenomaus粗暴地把自己抽出来，推搡着将对方摔在地上。

Gannicus的膝盖跪在泥土里，他抬起头，Oenomaus的阴茎赫然抵在他的嘴唇上，他愣了一会儿，但还是张开嘴，让那东西滑进口腔。坚硬、沉重、腥咸，他几乎能尝到他自己的味道，但是那并不坏。

漆黑的战士在他的头上粗重地喘息，拇指沿着Gannicus的嘴角游走，而后毫无预警地从被撑开的唇瓣的边缘插了进去，金发青年的眼睛立刻湿润了，他浓密的眼睫无所适从地扇动着。

Oenomaus的双手固定住对方的头，那个传说中不可一世的角斗士冠军，那个不知忠贞为何物的自私男人，那个他曾爱慕过又憎恨过的兄弟——如今宛如娼妓般雌伏于他脚下，辗转哀鸣。

哪怕是对待你的敌人，这也未免太过羞辱，然而Gannicus却欣然地承受了对方给予的一切。

圆滑湿漉的顶端磨蹭过口腔的上壁，Gannicus闭上双眼，从喉咙里发出呻吟，潮湿的肉柱在敏感黏膜的包裹之中搏动着，他一只手揉动着对方的球囊，一只手滑进自己的腿间。

“你更喜欢这样？”Oenomaus喘着气突兀地退开来，他黝黑的皮肤被汗水浸得油亮发光，每块隆起的肌肉都暴露在Gannicus贪婪的视线之下。金发的青年舔了舔自己的嘴唇，手掌不自觉地抚上对方完美的腹部。

“我喜欢在被干的时候看着你，”Gannicus抬手抹掉下巴上的唾液，“虽说我更喜欢你慢慢来。”

“你真的是不可理喻……”Oenomaus低吼着用阴茎抽打对方的脸颊，潮湿的皮肤制造出刺耳的拍击声，“站起来，靠到墙上去。”

Gannicus轻叹着服从了。

而当随后他整个人被对方的双臂捞起、双腿大张、全身的重量都压在嵌入体内的火热性器上的时候，金发的男人发出满足的叹息，双臂狠狠地匝住对方的脖子。

“我在想那个色雷斯人是怎么知道你的癖好的，”Gannicus淫乱地扭动着腰肢，对方充血胀大的龟头刮擦着那已经松软的环状肌，发出不堪入耳的水声，“你已经用你的大家伙填满过他了对不对？”

Oenomaus恼火地瞪着他，沉默地用自己的阴茎把对方惩罚性地一次次撞到墙上，那抽插太过激烈，以至于Gannicus不得不咬住牙关，努力夹紧臀部防止对方从体内滑出来。

“下次，我会让你的救世主来进入我——”他上气不接下气地说道，“嗯哈……要是我让这里的所有男人都把他们的种子射进来一遍，你会不会觉得解气一点？”

Oenomaus嘶吼着掐住对方的脖子，下身疯狂地打进那个因为猝不及防的窒息而痉挛着缩紧的躯体，他脸上的肌肉因为迫近的高潮而不住抽动。

“你、是、我、的！”

**

“那些罗马贵族们有着令人作呕的嗜好。”Cricux把酒杯随手扔在脚下，啐了一口。

Spartacus平静地转过头来：“对这点我不会感到惊奇。”

“当我知道一个像Gannicus那般强大而无畏的男人，也要在主人的命令下为市政官口交的时候，我一度觉得如果他妈的不当冠军就好了。”Cricux充满憎恨地嘶嘶作声。

色雷斯人露出些许诧异的神情：“我以为你是以身为冠军为傲的？”

“我当然是！”高卢人忿忿地打断对方，激动地扬起手臂，“我在竞技场上战斗，那些欢呼和崇拜都是我拼着性命获得的荣耀！只有在战斗和杀戮的时候才会觉得自由，这就是角斗士！”

“但是现在我们已经是自由之身了，”Spartacus一字一咬地、清晰地说，他斟满一杯酒递向对方，“没人能命令我们，我们再也不是供奴隶主娱乐或是满足性欲的工具，兄弟。”

高卢战士给了他一个意味深长的凝视，然后接过酒杯一饮而尽。

“是你解放了我们，Spartacus，”Cricux沙哑的嗓音听起来既像是愤怒，又像是醉酒后的情感宣泄，“你这个愚蠢又天真的色雷斯杂种。”

“哦？”Spartacus不为所动，他仅仅抬了一下眉毛，“是什么让你决定和这个杂种并肩而战？”

高卢人忽然抓住他的肩膀贴上来，男人的呼吸里挟着浓重的酒气，被葡萄酒染红的舌尖在Cricux齿间若隐若现。Spartacus发现自己正不由自主地盯着对方的嘴唇，刚刚送进口中的酒液仿佛一下子变得难以下咽。

“在我第一眼看到你的时候就想干你，我们每个人都是。你太扎眼、太格格不入、傲骨难折，让人恨不得强暴你，一直到连最后一丝自由的念头都从你的脑子里被操出去。”

Spartacus猛然被嘴里的酒狠狠地呛到了，他狼狈地咳嗽着，可是Cricux低沉的声音仍旧在继续。

“就像现在，听到这些话你的反应就像你还是个雏！朱庇特在上，看看你，有哪个女人不想你被你占有，又有哪个男人不想占有你？”Cricux好似痛苦地眯起眼睛，犹豫着用手背托起对方的下巴，“我开始怀念你还会用那种眼神注视着我的背影的日子……”

“……你肯定是喝醉了。”Spartacus试图站起身，但Cricux攥住了他的手腕。

“你会向我献出你自己吗？用你的身体愉悦你的兄弟，只因为我是那么地……渴望你？”他粗糙的指腹在那个“B”的烙印上轻轻摩挲，Spartacus感觉有火苗从接触的地方窜起，高卢人望着他的瞳眸里闪烁着万千星辰的期冀。

兄弟和战友，这并不是爱情那样脆弱美好而需要呵护的感情，更像是刀剑和鲜血铸就的羁绊。Spartacus发觉自己无法单纯地用一记直拳来结束这场闹剧。

谁说高卢人不懂得浪漫？

他只好叹息。

“你会告诉我Gannicus真的吸了市政官的老二？”男人伸出双手捧起Cricux的脸，对方因饥渴而颤抖的指头终于落到他微微上翘的唇角上。

“迟些，我可以让他亲自示范给你。”

Cricux俯下身啃咬着Spartacus的脖子，后者侧过头，发出沙哑的轻笑：“我知道一个更合适的示范对象。”

闻言Cricux猛地抬起脸，最终忍不住露出了然的笑容。

“色雷斯婊子。”他宠溺地嘟囔着，用膝盖顶开了那人修长健壮的双腿。

END


End file.
